Conventionally, there have been known electronic devices equipped with a contact sensor that can detect a user's motion such as holding and pushing. Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing device that makes it possible to reduce the possibilities of erroneous determination as to a contact state which erroneous determination occurs due to a change in surrounding environment.